Cybertron Apartments
by Autobot NightFury
Summary: Okay viewers! I have finally began work on my new style of drabbles. Please visit my DA page (homepage on my profile) if you are interested in a request. Basically, I have opened a new Apartment complex in the sunny city of Autobot City. Bring yourselves, Autobots, Decepticons, beast bots and OCs to come and live here. Rooms are still available. PM here if not at DA
1. Start of Something New

**Transformers**

**Cybertron Apartments**

**INFO: In this universe, Cybertronians live amongst humans, working as we do. The larger Cybertronians such as Metroplex, Fortess Maximus, Omega Supreme etc aid in using their alternate modes (Metroplex is Autobot City, Fortress Maximus is a near by Military base, Omega Supreme aids with Space exploration as well as travelling between Moon Base and earth). Cybertronian heights are no taller than 8 feet tall and the smallest being maybe 5'4". Despite the different factions dividing the Cybertronian race, they are merely view as different racial categories, like humans consisting of Caucasians, African American, European etc. There is no war and most get alone peacefully. I'm also using a few concepts from Mass Effect like the autoTaxis on the citadel and maybe others when I think of them.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"You know what! Fuck the lot of ya I QUIT!" Okay, bitching and cussing wasn't how I wanted to leave but damn it this job was so irritating! I had been working admin for 6 years, and I'm damn good at it, and what do they do?! Pass me over every time, forcing me to stay back to some ungodly hour and give me all their work because they're too lazy to do it themselves. I maybe the receptionist, my job description depicting I'm to try and make their workload lighter, but I don't DO they're jobs for them! I am not their fucking mother!

Again, didn't need the cuss but it just felt good to do it! Man I'm glad it's 5pm, I need a drink. It was a daily ritual every Friday after work. I'd go from work to Autobot city and hang out with me friends if I could help it. I'm what people call a Cybertronian enthusiast; meaning a majority of my friends and mates are alien robots from a dead planet. A more popular term is Xenophilliac, but I don't pay attention to them, I'm friends with whom ever I choose. Heck, I'm friends with the damn city himself,

"Greetings Jane, how are you?" Came to booming voice at the check in gate. Smiling at the monotone voice, I poke my head out of my small yet dependable car to see the holo image of the city Transformer,

"Hey Metroplex, I've been better," I smiled, he was actually a really sweet mech once you got to know him,

"Vocal fluctuations suggested underlying grievances, are you operating efficiently?" he asked, see this is why I love these guys, everyone of them is different, the speech patterns of some of them are rather entertaining if not endearing,

"I quit my job and I need to cool off," I replied, scanning my travel pass into the nearby scanner,

"Acknowledge, Swerve's corner has began daily operations. Recommendations are highly satisfactory," Now for someone just meeting the big lug, he wouldn't have sounded convincing but I've known him since I graduated high school and I could hear e smile in his otherwise mono styled voice. Thanking him and with the promise to see his main processor later, I drove through.

Thankfully, Autobot city had somehow found the answer to peak hour traffic, how? Some bot would probably give you some technical answer with a lot of big words most people couldn't understand, and that was the dumbed down version. In any case, it was smooth sailing to Swerve's corner. It was quite the popular club for both humans and Cybertronians alike, strictly a neutral zone with 0 tolerance for racial fuelled arguments and fights. Walking to the front door, I can see a long line of both Humans and Cybertronians waiting to get into the bar. As I walk down to the end of the line, someone calls out my name,

"Yo Jane!" Looking back, I found it was Skids manning the door tonight, his big smile always seemed to bring out the best in people,

"Hey Skids, busy?" I asked, pointing to the long line of patrons,

"Kinda, still setting the band up, but you can go in," he smiled, lifting the rope for me but I looked to the line,

"It's cool, I'll wait like everyone else," I was never one to jump a que, even if it was a friend who offered. It took a lot to offend Skids but he knew I meant well and dropped the rope back down. The wait wasn't too long since I was among the first 100 to go in. The music was loud, everyone was having a great time and the drinks were plentiful, my kind of night.

I had to hand it to Swerve, if it weren't for him I'd still be a 21 year old spending my Friday nights at home with a bad movie instead of clubbing. I found my usual place at the bar and didn't have to utter a word before a human grade of emerging was placed in front of me,

"Thanks swerve," looking over to the short minibot manning his bar,

"No sweat Janey, but word down the info net said you quit your horrid job," he smirked, another small quality I had discovered from my Cybertronian circle, they loved to gossip, "good for you, you've been miserable at that trash heap for years, have one on the house," he smiled, organizing a tab for myself,

"Thanks, though I think I could've gone out a little more eloquently," I sighed, taking a swift swig of the tangy, sweet beverage - a helpful hint about human energon, it goes to your head _really_ fast if you're not careful,

"What did you do?" He asked, cleaning a cube with an old dish rag,

"Told them to fuck off then stormed out," I wasn't proud of it but I know I would do it again,

"Jane, you do have more class than that," came an extremely familiar voice, looking back I found 2 of my oldest friends and roommates; Perceptor and Drift. I have been living with the couple since university here at Autobot city. The 2 had been inseparable and went through god knows how many roommates before they found me. I found Perceptor's witty humor and extraordinary intelligence a welcomed reprieve from the normal company I entertained and Drift's love for the Japanese culture inspiring as well as endearing. I tolerated what often drove people away and they accepted me as I am.

"I know, but sometimes I just can't help it," I sighed, taking another swig as Perceptor and Drift sat on either side of me,

"She is correct Perceptor-kun, she does have a bit of a temper but with good reason considering the state of her workplace," Drift added, making feel that little bit better about the whole situation, although that may be the high grade talking, I was getting that relaxing buzz from the potent beverage,

"But now what are you going to do? It has been difficult enough paying rent between the 3 of us, now you are unemployed," Perceptor stated, damn his smart, sharp mind,

"Don't worry, I've saved up plenty to support myself and you guys in an emergency like this...but I just hate working for others now, it's just...not me," I could feel my speech slurring after finishing my drink, refusing anymore Human grade offered and just sticking to water for now,

"You could came work here," Swerve suggested, "People have been complaining about the lack of human workers here, didn't you take a food and beverage course back in high school?" He asked, passing out another high grade to a tipsy mech close by,

"Nah, not my thing but I'll keep that in mind," I nodded, trying to shake the buzz and focus on my present predicament,

"We'll, self-employment could be a veritable avenue for you. You did complete a business traineeship while you were recently employed, have you ever considered running your own business?" Perceptor asked, noticing my inebriated state, asking for some snack food to help my body process the alcohol,

"Of Course, but I just could never figure out what I could do; I mean half of the self employment gigs are franchises and are still restricted," I groaned, the pleasant bus retreating and replacing itself with a dull ache,

"Don't worry Jane-kun, we will aid you in finding some form of employment," Drift smiled, pulling me into a welcomed hug. He was a bit more open emotionally than Perceptor in public areas but I could understand that since Perceptor was quite a shy scientist back at Uni.

The night wore on as usual, I took to drinking again but steering clear of any Cybertronian based drinks. By the end of the evening I was still tipsy and I refuse to drive intoxicated. Metroplex was nice enough to hold my car in his storage facilities until I could come and pick it up tomorrow. Drift and Perceptor had kept their drinking to a minimum so their frames had already worked out the buzz. Lying me out in back of the autoTaxi, it zipped us back to our apartment. On the way, my hazy mind caught something as the taxi came to a stop. It was one of the many building that made up Metroplex' alternate city form, most of which were owned by external companies for profit. A huge "For sale" sign was plastered on a billboard for all to see. Comprehending this, a light went off in my head,

"Housing," I muttered, catching Drift and Perceptor's attention,

"I beg your pardon?" Perceptor asked, turning away from the front window to look at my tired form,

"Maybe I should manage an apartment building," I mumbled, my tired mind winning over, "I could buy that building…there are a lot of people looking for cheep apartments…and we won't have to worry about rent since we own the building," my words were slurred but they understood. If they had answered me I didn't hear, my body had already fallen asleep.

* * *

Man, one thing I found about clubbing I _really_ hated was the day after. My head was pounding despite the few drinks I had. Poking my head out of my pillows I found a tall glass of water, 2 painkillers and a note. Pulling myself out of my warm blanket cocoon I took the medication while I read the note.

"Dear Jane, in case you forgot the conversation we had on the way back from Swerve's Corner, you had mentioned managing an apartment complex to be a more preferred option of employment. Drift and I have gone to pick up your car as well as gather information on the building you had pointed out. Please take it easy this morning.

Signed, Percepter and Drift"

Smiling at their concern and kindness, I crawl out of bed and get changed. It didn't help when my hangover was impairing my ability to stand up straight but the painkillers were kicking in. Walking out into our small kitchenette and lounge room, I pulled out a cold compress strip from the freezer and stuck it to my forehead, sighing as the cold chill eased the pain considerably.

Sitting with a nice bowl of porridge and bananas, I decide to watch a movie until the others get home. I turned off my phone just incase my mother tried to call and lecture me how I had a good stable job and that I was insane to walk out like I did. I sent an email saying I was sorry for the outburst but my resignation still stood. I just didn't want to deal with that backwash until my headache stopped.

It wasn't until my second movie that I heard the door open, leaning back I saw the familiar teal and red frame followed by white and red. Wasting no time, the 2 mechs came and sat next to me, boxing me in a warm hug,

"Feeling better?" Drift asked, noticing the cool strip on my forehead and easing it off,

"Yeah, headache is gone but I'm still a little tired," I admitted, standing to place my dish in the dishwasher,

"Well, you'll be happy to know that the apartment building has received any offers, we were the first to inquire. Are you sure you wish to pursue such an opportunity? It may cost you more than predicted," Perceptor then began to ramble off what could go wrong and what might happen down the line,

"Come on Perceptor, you're a scientist. Doesn't the saying go 'Nothing pursued, Nothing gained?" I asked, walking back to them and sitting between them,

"Indeed, but caution is always the watch word in situations such as this one. I just don't want to see you stressed over the matter should something go array," he stressed. I tell ya, sometimes these guys were too good to me. I smiled and hugged the microscope transformer, feeling him return the embrace,

"I'll be fine. I got friends like you looking out for me. And besides, it'll save you guys money on rent since I'll own the building," I smiled, seeing Perceptor think of a comeback or a rebutted, slowing concede defeat and handed me the datapad with all the information regarding the building, price and other necessities to arrange new ownership.

It maybe rough going, but I dare say this is the beginning of a new chapter in my life. An early chapter but a new one nonetheless.


	2. First Impressions

**Transformers**  
**Cybertron Apartments**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

She couldn't believe it. She really couldn't. How rude and crude could a person really get?! That was all Britney could think about as she hawlled a heavy suitcase behind her and heft a large backpack on her back. Not 2 hours prior her old roommate, one she had thought was a friend, had kicked her out without the decency of giving her notice. Now she had no where to go, except maybe to an old and dear friend. She wanted to call before she jumped on the first train but she was so distraught and angry.

Calmly, she placed the coins into the public phone and punched in the number. Sighing, she waited patiently for the other line to connect,

"_Hello Cybertron Apartments, Jane speaking_," that was an odd answer, Britney looked questionly at the phone,

"Jane? It's Britney," she replied,

"_Oh hey Brit! What's up? I haven't heard from you in a while,_" came the cheery reply,

"Yeah, a lot has happened, but why did you say 'Cybertron Apartments'? This is your home number isn't it?" Britney asked,

"_Oh I've been so bogged down I never thought to tell you! Man I can be an idiot sometimes…Shut up Drift! It happens to anyone!_" Britney laughed at the antics she heard of the other end of the phone, she only wished she had roommates like that, "_I quit my job from hell and decided to manage and own my own apartment complex in Autobot City!_"

"Oh Jane that's wonderful! I told you that place was no good for you," Britney smiled but an idea came to mind, "In say that…do you think you could rent me a room?"

"_Rent you…oh what did that bitch do now!_" Jane knew all about Britney's so called friend, the antics she would get up to,

"She kicked me out. Didn't tell me when or why but everything that belonged to me was packed up and dumped outside," Britney was nearly in tears, she just couldn't fathom why all this had happened,

"_Well you forget about her, you can definitely stay here, free of charge,_" Jane's cheery voice certainly helped but that was just too generous,

"Oh Jane I couldn't, I'll pay rent that's no bother but…I don't think I can pay rent on my own though," she admitted, she could hear a voice in the background before Jane came back,

"_Actually not that you mention it, there is a pair renting here that have been trying to find a third roommate to reduce their rent. I think they'll be perfect and they're both nice too. Nothing like that…oh I can't think of anything to insult her with!_" she giggled again at her friend's antics before telling her where she was and waited for her to come get her.

* * *

"Trust me. These 2 may seem a little rugged and brutish, but they've sparks of gold," Jane smiled, leading Britney out of the elevator and to her new apartment. A swift knock on the door pulled a loud grumble as something stomped to the door. As the door opened, in the doorway was a 7 foot red and black bot, hard cyan optics looked down, so imposing they caused Britney to pull back a bit,

"Oh Jane, sorry 'bout my manners, I thought you were one of them new tenants who find annoying the slag outta me amusing," the large mech smiled, his imposing aura disappearing,

"It's fine Ironhide, I'll look into that for you but I believe I've found your third," she smiled, pushing Britney forward, "This is Britney, a dear friend of mine. Her last roommate kicked her out and I would really appreciate it if she could stay with you and Ratchet," Britney watched as the mech looked down on her, strangely she watched his optics rove over her,

"Aw shoo, how could ah say now to a pretty face, Hey Ratch! We got a new roomie!" he boomed, back into the apartment. Britney turned back to see Jane give her a reassuring smile,

"I'll fix up your paperwork Ironhide and send it up to you for signing. Tell Ratchet I say hi," Jane smiled before disappearing behind the elevator doors.

"Now, let me take them bags for ya," Ironhide smiled, offering his servo to help,

"Oh no, I'm fine thank you," she blushed, quickly walking in when the red mech moved aside. The apartment was certainly nicer than her last by a long shot; clean walls, wide windows looking out on a gorgeous view of the city despite only being 5 storeys up. The couches and chairs all looked so inviting and the room was huge!

"Ah, you're the friend Jane mentioned," called a voice, looking to the kitchenette Britney noticed the shorter – though still taller than herself – red and white mech was first aid and red cross symbols on his armor, "I'm Ratchet, pleasure to meet you," he smiled, walking up to greet her. Man she was going to have to get used to being around tall mechs, they practically towered over her!

"I'm Britney, thank you for letting me stay here," she smiled, taking his servo to shake but instead he brought it up to his faceplate and placed a small peck…did he just kiss her hand?!

"Well Brit, you're room is over here," Ironhide cut her train of thought short but practically dragging her to the unoccupied room next to another. Again the room was much larger than her old bedroom as well, a soft and inviting queen single bed with crisp white sheets, a walk in wardrobe and a storage desk,

"Ma and Ratchet's room is next door if ya need any t'ing," he smiled, happy at her reaction to the open room,

"Oh it's perfect, thank you so much," she beamed, setting to work unpacking her belongings and putting her clothing away. The red mech lingered a moment before walking out of the room. A smug grin across his faceplate didn't go unnoticed by the medic,

"And just what was that about?" he hissed, keeping his voice down,

"What? I want the lil lady to like us," Ironhide rebutted, but it didn't seem to convince the medic,

"Like _you_ more like it," he grumbled, turning from the weapons specialist, "But a young lady such as herself would be better off with one who doesn't look like he'll crush her,"

"I don't see you objecting to that type of mech," he smirked, coming up behind Ratchet and hugged his waist, kissing his neck cables, "Besides, don't human femmes like it when mechs show off?" he asked,

"That seems to be the norm…and she did blush when I greeted her in the same manner as that 'prince' character from the movie last night," Ratchet thought, considering his mate's conclusion,

"Then why not? Couldn't hurt could it?" Ironhide asked, pulling away from Ratchet and helped with making their evening ration and fixing something up for Britney.

* * *

Oh how wrong they were. Britney had put up with their strutting and their showy behaviour like a saint but it was getting to a point where she couldn't stand it. And the arguments that broke out of this, it was like every second day would spur Ironhide and Ratchet to complain about one another or fight over something.

On this day particular, the argument had gone off topic and lost in translation as they threw insult after comment at one another. Britney would've ripped her hair out if it wasn't for a quick thought,

"Uh…guys?" she called out, the softness of her voice caused their heated argument to pause and allowed her to speak, "If I hazarded a guess, you two have some grievances you wish to…get off your chassis, I might go and do some groceries," she had grabbed her purse and phone as she made her way to the front door when a red servo took her arm,

"No Britney, it's…not like that," Ratchet stated, feeling a little silly to admit it. This confused her; weren't they fighting?

"Yeah, Ratchet's right," Ironhide added, "We…never really lived with another human before," he explained,

"And from what we do know…human females seem to respond positively when a male asserts himself, and were there are 2 it often results in adversary action," Ratchet added, causing a strange look to come over Britney's face,

"You…were fighting…to impress me? Why would you think that?" she asked,

"Again, we don't have alotta practise with humans," Ironhide admitted, there was silence between them a moment before a small chuckle passed Britney's lips, it slowly grew until she was laughing heartily. Ratchet and Ironhide looked on confused by her behaviour until her laughter died down,

"I'm sorry, but seriously? You'd think I'd find your…strutting and arguing appealing?" she asked, finding the whole matter a joke,

"You…don't?" Ironhide asked, finding it almost stupid the way the 2 had been acting the last few months in front of their roommate, but it caused another fit of giggles from her,

"Of course I don't," she smiled, "If you wanted me to like you, you should've just been yourselves. Pretending to be something else just makes a false image that people either exploit or reject. I know we would be better friends if we were ourselves," she smiled, watching as the 2 looked to each other and took in what she had just said. Not a moment later, the 2 looked back to her with smirks…this couldn't be good,

"So if being ourselves would be better," Ratchet began, stepping away from Britney and back to Ironhide, said mech coming up behind him and placing his chin on his shoulder, arms wrapping around him, "You wouldn't mind knowing we are actually spark mates?" he asked, finding it quite cute seeing Britney blush the way she did,

"Um," she began, turned away from the pair so they didn't see her face light up, "If you're no longer arguing or fighting, it's fine with me," she admitted, but the thought of living with them now, both in fact being quite attractive mechs even by human standards, her mind just couldn't help but wander, causing her blush to increase.

"That's great, cause this mech has been neglected far too long," Ironhide smiked, pulling Ratchet to their bedroom,

"Oh and while ya out! Could you get a few new cube for the dispenser please!" Ratchet called out before he disappeared behind the bedroom door. Leaving a rather frazzled and blushing Britney, who just happened to fly out of the apartment before she could hear the 2 bots' activities. Not that she was against such a coupling; she just didn't trust herself _not_ to eavesdrop on the pair.

By the time she had returned, the apartment was quiet. Chancing a look, she found the door to the mechs' room slightly ajar. Gulping, she glanced inside to find them in recharge but clinging to one another as the sheets of their bed were kicked off.

A more maternal side of Britney kicked in, averting her eyes when possible, she pulled the sheet and cover back over their frames. Leaving the room, she glanced back to see their smiles broaden on their faceplates.

Living with them may not be so bad, she thought. Moving back into the kitchen, she placed all the groceries in their places before sitting to read a good book.


	3. Rivalry

Cybertron Apartments

**Chapter 3**

**Bloodshed, Warpath and Thornstriker**

**Prompt: Rivalry**

* * *

A loud knock sounded through the apartment catching my attention. Quickly answering the door since it was too early for Perceptor and Drift to be up, considering their evening activity lasted until 3 in the morning. Groaning at the memory and thanking whatever being granted me my father's habit of heavy sleeping, I answered the door.

Standing there was a small green mech, towered by 2 others who seemed more interested in glaring at one another than focusing on the door being answered,

"Um, hello Miss. We were just wanting to enquire about the rooms you have for rent here," the little mech was so shy! I had to reel in my fan side before I glomped the poor thing, "We found your advertisement in yesterday's news print,"

"Sure thing, come on in and we can discuss," I smiled, leading the 3 in, "But if you could, my roommates are still sleeping so we'll have to keep it down," glad to see all 3 of them agree, I offered them a seat before heading to the kitchen to fetch them some energon.

Hearing a loud crash, I ran back into the lounge with the energon cubes to find the 2 larger mechs in a tussle, seeing one of my photo frames had been broken,

"Warpath! Bloodshed! Stop it! The landlady said to be quiet!" the little mech meekly scolded but froze when he saw me come back in,

"Yes I did, so could you please be civil for a little bit longer or else take your scuffle outside while I talk with you better half," indicating to the smaller mech as the others begrudgingly pulled away and sat on opposite sides of the room. "So, to start off I'm Jane," I smiled,

"I'm Thornstriker, that's Bloodshed and that's Warpath. I'm really sorry about your photoframe, I'll replace it I promise," he replied shyly but relaxed a bit when I smiled,

"It's fine, now lets talk apartments."

* * *

After an hour or so of discussing rent, room preferences and payment plans, Thornstriker was extremely pleased with their choice.

Since all 3 grounders didn't want to be too far up but Thornstriker wanted some form of a view, Jane was able to recommend a room on the 2nd floor. It wasn't too far off the ground and it still had a decent view. The rooms were spacious and they were fortunate to get a room with 3 separate rooms. But Thornstriker was still getting over the embarrassing scuffle both Bloodshed and Warpath got into as they left Jane's apartment, including the loud and annoyed shout from her roommates,

'Just for reference, you may not get your deposit back if those 2 keep it up' she had said bluntly watching the 2 fight with one another. He was so embarrassed that once they got to room 2-4, he immediately ran in and locked himself in the first room he found, leaving Bloodshed and Warpath confused.

They waited for their friend to come out in his own time but even after an hour of busying themselves with unloading their belongings and setting up the apartment, they were getting worried. Difficult as it was trying to keep themselves from attacking one another, Bloodshed knocked on Thornstriker's door,

"Thorn? You alright?" he called, but no response was given except for a barely audible whimper,

"Come on Thorn, tell us what's wrong? Did that human femme say something to upset you? Cause if she did!" but Warpath was stopped when Thornstriker moved about the room and opened his door.

His optics were glossy, dried and fresh tears painted his face, his frown only making the 2 step back a step. They could tell he was angry about something but to what was lost on them,

"No! Miss Jane was very nice to me, to us!" he snapped, "She didn't even make a fuss about you breaking her photo frame!" but his harshness was crumbling as he was recalling what had happened, "I haven't felt so embarrassed," he whimpered, not fighting back as Warpath guided his oldest friend to the couch, Bloodshed in tow and sitting next to the little green mech, "Why do you two have to fight so much?" he whimpered, his optics springing tears, "Everywhere we go, you fight and I feel so embarrassed when others see it,"

"Thorn, we never meant to hurt you like that," Bloodshed felt really guilty, almost as much as he had when the _incident_ occurred, Warpath feeling just about the same if not worse,

"But why? We've all been living together for nearly a year, but everytime we find a place, your fighting just gets us kicked out," Thornstriker whimpered again, not really wanting to be near the 2 but took comfort in their warmth,

"We don't mean to upset you Thorn but…its just hard trying to adjust living with a…con like Bloodshed, especially after what he did," Warpath hissed, glaring at the red mech, who returned it was a fury but their little stand of just further to annoy and weigh heavy on their Thorstriker, "Is there any way we could make up for it?" he asked, Bloodshed nodding in agreement and both watched as the little mech thought of an adequate punishment for them,

"Well…first you both will apologise to Miss Jane for your bad behaviour," Thornstriker felt a small sense of pride and happiness when both mechs agreed without hesitation but he wasn't going to let them up that easily, but he had to think of something that would really put the 2 of them in place, "And…you can't fight with each other, if you do then…no making out or touching me for a week," the look on their faceplates spoke volumes of how much they hated that condition but begrudgingly they agreed.

Thornstriker watched as they returned to Jane's apartment, Warpath almost confused to see Perceptor leaning over the human woman, trying to sneak a taste of whatever she was making while Bloodshed was surprised to see Drift – once known as Deadlock – sitting on the couch watching some Japanese tv show. He smiled as he watched the 2 of them apologise to Jane for breaking her photo frame, and receiving rather heated glares from the other 2 mechs, but she accepted their apology.

Returning to their apartment, Thornstriker was glad that the 2 mechs showed progress in the following weeks, hardly breaking into a brawl but their glares and mech strutting never ceased. It was somewhat amused to watch the 2 try and out do the other but he never expected to come home to this:

Coming home from the Ministry of Science he found the apartment empty. That was strange since Warpath and Bloodshed were normally home before him. Looking around he found no one was in the kitchen, or the lounge, or on the balcony. Moving toward the rooms, he was surprised when he was pulled into the darkened room, pinned to the bed before he could see who his assailants were. Adjusting to the darkness of the room, he was surprised to see Bloodshed and Warpath smirking down on him,

"Okay Thornstriker, Warpath and I think we've paid enough for our behaviour," Bloodshed smirked, leaning in to nuzzle the older mech,

"Yeah, and we've been itching to get at ya for a long time," Warpath added, running his servos up and down Thorn's side, leaning down to kiss and nip at his thighs. The little mech keened but made no move to stop them, they were finally working together and not fighting. He knew he wouldn't get any sleep that night with the animosity the 2 were showing.


	4. Arguments

**Cybertron Apartments**

**Chapter 4**

**Novabomb, Mirage, Hound**

**Prompt: ****Argument**

* * *

Novabomb sulked as he followed Mirage into the apartment building. He had been ecstatic when the Autobot infiltrator had finally agreed to share an apartment with him. They had searched around and found a rather nice apartment complex, located in Autobot City, with cheap rent. What made him sour and in a bad mood was the fact Mirage found a third to split the rent with, otherwise named: Hound.

The 2 bots were glaring at one another, sitting on their new landlady's couch while she and Mirage were going over the complexes policies, rent payments and other facilities. Both had been included in the discussion but after seeing Jane become uncomfortable with the 2 glaring bots, since she didn't have Perceptor or Drift to fall back on at present, Mirage thought it wise to have them wait on the couch.

Jane couldn't help be feel wary of the 2 even if they were in the other room, having a fight break out in her apartment not long ago from 2 waring tenants was not something she wanted to go through again. She was amazed that Mirage seemed so calm about the matter,

"Um…are they going to be alright living together?" she asked, hoping not to offend her potential tenants but the blue infiltrator just smiled,

"They're harmless. The worst they'll probably get is a yelling contest," he sighed, glaring back at the pair, effectively shutting down their silent argument. Jane had to admit, she was impressed.

"Alright then. Here are your keys, the spares are kept here so knock anytime if you've misplaced a set. And if you need anything just let me know, I keep an open-door policy for all my tenants," she smiled while handing the 3 sets of keys to Mirage, who stood and shook her dainty hand,

"Thank you, Miss Jane," Mirage smiled, moving over to his approaching friends, handing them their keys,

Showing them to their new room, moving into the elevator where she turned and looked to the others, Hound had already walked in but Mirage seemed to be tending to Novabomb,

"Please Nova, it'll only be for 2 floors," he encouraged, seeing the fearful look in the navy blue seeker's red optics,

"Mirage, you know I just…don't do small spaces well," he urged, not liking the idea of a crowded and small lift,

"Something wrong?" Jane asked, Novabomb had expected distain or even annoyance but he was surprised to see concern of the human's face,

"Sorry, Novabomb is claustrophobic," Mirage explained, receiving an understanding smile,

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know. We'll take the stairs if that helps," she motioned to the open stairway circling the elevator, and an option Novabomb liked more.

* * *

Scaling the flights of stairs, they reached the 3rd floor and followed Jane to their room,

"There you go, Room 3-2, I hope everything is to your liking," she smiled, leaving to their inspection. Walking in, it was certainly an improvement from their last dwelling; Clean and crisp, it was a very modern styled apartment. Hound went straight to the balcony and awed at the view of the city but Novabomb had other plans,

"How about we christen our new room?" he purred, looping his much larger arms around Mirage, chuckling at the cute blush painting his faceplates. Though the ex-spy had accepted him and even returned his affections, he was still shy.

"Do you ever think of anything _besides_ that?" Mirage mumbled, not entirely hating the feeling of the Decepticon holding but his blush only deepened at the Cheshire grin Novabomb beamed. Before he could refuse, Novabomb dove for his neck kissing and nipping the cables, pulling moans from the smaller bot. But before he could drag Mirage into one of the rooms, Hound was walking back in. Now calling Mirage shy was an understatement. Mirage took Novabomb by surprise as he quickly slipped from his grip to distance himself from him.

"Hey is everything alright?" Hound asked, looking at the 2. Novabomb stood there shocked before he glared at a confused Hound, storming off into the next room, "Something I missed?" Mirage was too embarrassed to say anything so he sheepishly shook his head before turning to the phone and started making arrangements for sending their belongings to their new address.

"Look Mirage," Hound walked up to his oldest friend, placing a servo on his shoulder, "If something is wrong, if that," he paused as Mirage glared at him before he could insult Novabomb, "If Novabomb is making you feel uncomfortable, you don't have to put up with that,"

"It's fine Hound," Mirage replied, "Novabomb is very affectionate that's all…and doesn't fine public affection as embarrassing as I do," but when Hound didn't remove his servo, he turned to his old friend to see him looking on with concern.

Slowly, Hound guided Mirage to the dinning table, sitting next to him,

"Look, I've stood aside and watched the two of you since the…incident," the memory of his oldest friend discovering his affair with Novabomb was still fresh, since it nearly ended with one of them dying, "But if all he is interested in is sleeping with you, then I have to step in,"

"Why?" Mirage asked, yes he knew Novabomb was a rather rowdy mech when he was around but unlike Hound, he saw a side of the Decepticon that he indeed endeared, something Hound had yet to see, "Please, Hound we have been over this. I truly do care for him and he does care about me,"

"But I do too!" Hound snapped, an eerie silence filled the room. Yes, Mirage knew Hound was dependable and always there for him but…he never knew,

"Hound…just what are you saying?" Mirage asked, praying to Primus Novabomb wasn't listening,

"I'm saying…I _care _for you Raj, and having Novabomb around you just," he never finished as, against Mirage's prayers, Novabomb slammed his bedroom door open, his glare harder than steel and sharper than any blade. Both mechs could see he was just teetering off of another episode, his optics lightly turning rosy as they flickered between red and white,

"Nova, it not like that," Mirage carefully stood and keeping his tone firm, "Stop now before something bad happens," thankfully with his help, Mirage was able to talk Novabomb out of his episodes, but that didn't mean his temper was any better,

"You stay away from him!" Novabomb snapped, shoving a finger at Hound while he wrapped an arm around Mirage,

"I don't take orders from you, Con," Hound snapped back, rising from his chair, "He's my oldest friend, and you don't scare me,"

"Oh give me a reason, Bot!" Novabomb pushed past Mirage, grabbing Hound by his collar and was ready to pound him into the ground. Mirage ran forward, trying to get Novabomb to let Hound go and to silence Hound when aloud banging interrupted them,

"WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO GET DETAILED HERE!" that certainly caused each bot to pause. Walking to the door, they opened it to find a rather angered Knockout standing here, parts of his armor were blotched with half finished designs, some where new paint was to be applied,

"Knockout?" Novabomb asked, confused to see the vain decepticon medic in the same building,

"Ugh, I should've know it was _you_ making the ruckus," the medic growled, "Now stop whatever it is you're trying to start, I'd rather NOT have Lightclaw wreck my new detailing because you pissed her off!" he snapped, and as if on cue,

"OI! GET YOU'RE RUBY BACKSIDE BACK HERE OR I'M GONNA BRAND YA MY BITCH!" said femme cried from their room next door,

"To the PIT you will!" Knockout snapped back, completely forgetting about scolding the waring triplets as he returned through his door.

Now feeling awkward, they left the matter as is with Mirage organising their things to be brought over from their last apartment; Hound decided to surf the TV channels for any nature or wildlife documentaries – quiet happy to find they had cable tv – while Novabomb retreated to his room to brood…and to try and figure out a way to apologise to Mirage for his behaviour.

* * *

Everything was moved and arranged within a few weeks, and thankfully for Mirage both Novabomb and Hound seemed to be getting along. Sure there were times where they lashed at each other, but always seemed to make an effort to remain civil.

Small arguments would break out from time to time but they were easily put down by Mirage or the 2 got so fed up they simply stopped, going about other things to help bring a calm.

It worked, and no longer incurred the angered shouts from other tenants complaining about the shouts and arguments. For now, life was peaceful.


	5. Sessions

**Cybertron Apartments**

**Chapter 5**

**Lust (OC), Jetstorm**

**Prompt: ****Sessions**

* * *

"Thank you again, my dear, for the help," Lust, an accomplished Techno-organic Psychiatrist, smiled as she watched her new landlady help carry her belongings into her room. She found the young woman endearing for her willingness to help but her articulated mind churned with the prospects behind her helpful nature, like any psych would,

"Not a problem," Jane smiled, bending and arching her back to relieve the strain from carrying the heavy boxes, "I hope you'll be happy here, and my door is always open if there are any problems,"

"Lovely," she smiled,

"But remember, nothing illegal is to occur here, or I'll be obligated to notify the authorities," Jane stated, as she did during their discussion earlier. She seemed well informed as to the nature of Psychiatry and knew Lust was capable of exchanging mecdication for her otherwise serious patients,

"On my honor, Miss Jane, nothing illegal will occur within my apartment, my hours are strickly between 9am to 5pm, anything before or after will be personal visitors," she smiled, seeing the young human's eyes brighten a little, "Besides, its my day off,"

"Okay, I hope you enjoy it thought," Jane smiled, saying her goodbyes before making her way back to her own apartment. Smiling at the retreating woman, Lust began setting everything up in her new home.

It wasn't long before she began dumping her used boxes into the buildings disposal chute that she had someone approaching. Rounding the corner from the elevator was a trine of almost identical seekers. She was not oblivious of the war that had raged on her ancestral home, so she knew full well who these infamous seekers where; armour a rich red and crisp white was none other than Commander Starscream, following him were his trine brothers; Skywarp and Thundercracker.

As they came to her, Starscream's ruby optics spied her and took in her appearance. It was plain to see she was a techno-organic having a rattlesnake as a beast mode, but her profession also allowed her to pin point obvious character flaws: his boastful confidence writing his faceplates like a book spoke volumes of how he was accustomed of getting what he wanted, without a regard to others. His posture was like any seeker when they observe something or someone they take an interest in; a prideful and territory strut the warned others not to interfere, as basic as the behaviour was, the mocking and exsasperated looks on Skywarp and Thundercracker made it certain how brash and cocky Starscream was,

"Well hello~," he cooed, leaning against her door frame and leering down at her, "So, new to the building?" it was obvious she was new, but she decided to indulge this cocky seeker, if only for fun,

"Oh my yes. Miss Jane was very considerate when we were discussing my residence here," she smiled, not overly flirty but seemingly oblivious to his charms,

"Yeah nice lady," he dimissed quickly, "But I'm more interested in you," he smirked leaning closer. Turning away amoment she noticed another femme coming out of the next apartment, noticing the 4 of them before her blue optics flaming with anger. She smirked as Skywarp and Thundercracker took a step away from Starscream when this new femme stormed forward, missing Starscream's attention,

"Really, but it seems this young femme is more interested in you than I," her lips widened as he turned to the newcomer, paling a moment before trying to flee, only to be successfully looped and bound by a whip. The blue seeker femme grumbled under her breath as she dragged Starscream without resistance,

"I'm so sorry if mah dolt of a roommate made ya feel uncomfortable ma'am," she nodded, her accent a thick southern style, as if she were a 'Southern Belle' if she read that human novel right,

"No problem at all," she smiled but handed the new femme her card, "But if you deem it necessary, here is my card," the blue femme took it and read it carefully looking to Starscream and back,

"Much obliged darlin' but he's far beyond help," saying their goodbyes, she and the compliant trine returned to their apartments. Sparing a soft giggle, Lust returned inside to relax.

* * *

The past few weeks have been good. Her clients found it easier to come to her new apartment/office in Autobot city and she had even picked up a few extra clients within the apartment complex itself.

Drift, Jane's roommate, had visited her concerning a rather…traumatic break-up with another mech before he had met Perceptor. She was more than welcoming to help the samurai bot sort out his trauma and helped build his self-confidence, noting to Perceptor to play a part as well.

Jane sometimes frequented her home, for friendly chats and afternoon tea. She found the human had a rather stable life save for the trauma of losing family members; she had come to terms and moved on.

Even young Waspinator, another new tennent to the building, would come see her regarding his string of misfortune and unlucky encounters during and after the war. He was a hard case, but she persevered and achieve promising results,

"Alright Waspinator, same time next week?" she asked, walking the Wasp predacon to her door,

"Yezzz Snake-bot, Wazzpinator will come back," he smiled, his mandibles twitching as he left. He was her last client for the day and she was looking forward to a long soak to relax when her Room call was buzzed. Looking at the viewing screen, she recognised the blue mech waiting for her reply. A sly smirk crossed her features, lighting pressing the speak key,

"Come on up~ room 6-4," she purred, chuckling as she saw the young mech shiver and hurry inside. She didn't have to wait long before a light rap sounded from her door. Walking to the door, she found the same seeker bot standing before her, a little down cast despite the blue visor hiding his optics. "Jetstorm, please come in,"

"Thanking you, Miss Lust," his Russian accent sent a shiver through her as he walked in, taking a seat where she asked all her clients to sit,

"So," she purred, sitting opposite to the young blue seeker, crossing her legs seductively while enjoying the sight of him squirm, "What brings you to my humble abode? Our session isn't for another week," she watched as the young mech fidgeted,

"Um, I couldn't being waiting another week to be seeing you…Lust," he muttered, dropping the formalities,

"Did something happen? Do you…want to talk about it?" she purred, it was always like this with her favourite client. Jetstorm had been working as a security guard in the Autobot City Penitentiary, along with his twin brother Jetfire. Working under Sentinel Prime was a nightmare for both of them but Jetstorm seemed to be unable to deal with it even with his brother's help. Having met Lust by chance during the war, after she had set up her business he would always come to her,

She found it endearing that he didn't openly ask for her help, it was all part of the fun. Even though she was his therapist and he, her client, there was an unspoken…relationship between them, something that could be acted upon should one of them require companionship,

"Well, if my little Blue bot isn't going to cooperate, after coming all this way~" before he could react, she pulled out a simple gold pendulum on a thin wire, as it swung back and forth, Jetstorm didn't resist as his covered optics began to follow the golden disc, his mind slowing and relaxing with the added effect of her rattling tail. The shivering shakes and the motion of the pendulum finally plunged his mind into a compliant and suggestive state, much to Lust's delight, "Now, Jetstorm, you are to be completely honest with me until the end of our little session, understand?" she asked, implanting the temporary suggestion,

"Yes…lady Lust," he replied, relaxed and smiling, it was always a thrill for him to be under her thrall,

"Tell me what happened, why is it you came to me ahead of your next session?" she asked, placing the pendulum down and reclining slightly,

"Brother and I were to be moving criminals from lunch to yard for exercising," he began, "One prisoner is to being difficult, but brother and I am no seeing shive in his servos…he is attacking brother with weapon…and I am to be losing it,"

"You lost your temper, in the defence of your twin…now why did you feel this way?" this continued on for a half hour; Jetstorm revealed he was forced into longer hours and hated how Sentinel was treating not just himself but his brother as well. The attacking inmate was the last straw, resulting in suspended pay and Sentinel punishing him instead of giving a harsher penalty to the inmate, "Well, that is a lot to cope with," moving sultry toward the incapacitated mech, settling coolly on his lap, her tail lightly shaking and enticing Jetstorm, "Perhaps some…medication will help ease your tension,"

"Please…it hurts," Jetstorm begged, leaning forward to lock lips with Lust. Moaning into the kiss, she quickly left his lap, much to his discomfort but followed with his own groan as Lust quickly lead him into her room, pulled into her addicting embrace, lips locked in a frenzy of passion, closing her door while their night was filled with emotion and love.

* * *

Jane had just finished speaking with some new tenants and was making her way back down when she almost bumped into a blue bot,

"Oh, I am being sorry, ma'am," his voice seemed dreamy, like he had awoken from a brilliant dream…or he was high,

"It's fine…are you okay?" she asked, concerned before she looked past him to see Lust, wrapped in a silk gown and a smooth smirk on her face,

"Couldn't being better," he smiled, loosing some of his dreaminess and become more chipper, striding past her and down the stairs. A little confused, she looked to Lust again, seeing her smirk grow,

"Um…do I need to know?" Jane asked,

"Not unless you want to," Lust purred, Jane merely shook her head and left, leaving Lust to return to her room and begin for a new day.


End file.
